The Kozu Tribe
Kozu (lvl 30-39).png|Lvl 40-49 Kozu Lvl 30-39.png|Kozu Lvl 30-39 kozu 0-19(A).png|Kozu Lvl 20-29 (A) Kozu (lvl 20-29).png|Lvl 20-29(B) Kozu (lvl 0-19).png|Lvl 0-19 Kozu usually attacks with monsters that attack anything such as pokey, fink,bolt, fang,or bandito. The Kozu Tribe is a wild monster NPC in Backyard Monsters. It maintains a backyard that is attackable by other players. Unlike human players, they are unable to enter Damage Protection. When their Town Hall is destroyed, the yard will be rebuilt with stronger, upgraded buildings until the Town Hall is level 6, after which subsequent destructions will remove the Kozu from the map, unless you have Map Room 2, in which it will regenrate everyday, until it is taken over by a player. The Kozu tribe is returned to your map after you destroy another tribe with a Town Hall Level 6 and continues to improve by upgrading towers, blocks, town hall, and resources. Kozu's yard is characterized by the heavy use of blocks, all designed to funnel attacking monsters into booby traps and as a result, their yard is very large to accommodate all the blocks. One of the main features of Kozu is having laser towers that protect sniper or tesla towers. Later on when the Kozu has a Town Hall Level of 7 and higher, Kozu's sniper, cannon, laser, and tesla towers become more concentrated and upgraded which means that if the kozu is attacked unwisely, your monsters can die in seconds leaving your champion unprotected. Most of their storage silos are lightly guarded at the borders of the yard. Since the silos are rather far apart, isolated attacks are generally unable to take down all silos in one fell swoop, as travelling monsters can be funneled into multiple groups of booby traps. In the later levels, the Kozu starts using monster bunkers which hold monsters such as fink, fang, ichi, octo-ooze, and even wormzer! Farming kozu Some experts in the game prefer attacking Kozu when collecting resources; this is known as farming. Farming works like this; instead of destroying the yard completely, attack a certain building (e.g. Silo) without destroying the Town Hall. For more info, view this guide. How to Use "Farming": *Basically you would destroy the STORAGE SILOS. Once destroyed it gives you 500K+ resources PER SILO, and a level 6 Town Hall Kozu can get you 2m of every resource except for goo after destroying the Town Hall. This, Combined with other harvesters, silos, tec, can get you a LOT of resources! Tip for people with map room level 2: at the top of the Kozu yard (only levels 37+) there is a single silo not in range of a sniper/tesla tower. A glitch makes this building have only 900 hp. By sending one Octo-ooze and one Pokey against this, you are able to get 500k in each resource except goo, in which you get 250k. This can be done daily to supplement your income. *Try to use a Gorgo and 2 Zafreetis to get 2M+ of each resources but you can only get this much resources if you attack a Kozu Tribe with a level 6 Town Hall. *Completly Destroying Level 36+ yard of a Kozu Tribe will help you gain 6 million resources each (except for goo) . What you can expect from a full destruction of a Kozu tribe: . WARNING: FARMING WORKS ONLY AT NEAR ALL LEVELS OF THE KOZU. ^ (What the Hell is this supposed to mean?) ^ Note: farming has become less profitable, as Dave has reduced Kozu resources in an effort to stop farmers . Category:Wild Monster Tribes